Masters Of The Mystic Arts
Founding The Masters of the Mystic Arts were first founded in Earth's ancient history by Agamotto. Following his discovery of other dimensions, Agamotto found ways to draw power from these alternate universes to create magic spells. However, realizing that these new dimensions also introduced the possibility of the world being threatened by extradimensional threats, Agamotto formed the Masters of the Mystic Arts as a league of magic practitioners, dedicated to learning magic so to safeguard the Earth from dimensional evils. The threats they train to face include dark sorcerers, ghosts, demons, and dark gods that would enter their universe with malicious intent. The greatest multidimensional force to ever threaten Earth was Dormammu, ruler of the Dark Dimension, who sought to absorb the Earth Plane into his own. To aid in their mission, the Masters created three sanctums in New York City, Hong Kong, and London which generated a ward that kept Dormammu from passing through to the Earth Plane. Powers & Abilties * Magic - '''the practice of harnessing dimensional energies to manipulate one or more aspects of the infinite realities that are present within the Multiverse. It encompasses many different activities, including astral projection, divination, spell casting and teleportation, and includes the practices of many cultures and religions, as well as many books and writings from ancient times. Depending upon the individual, some sorcerers practice their power by certain belief systems, such as Shamanism, Voodoo, Wicca, or any number of other practices from cultures around the world. Magic is divided into three different categories: Personal energies, Universal energies and Dimensional energies. Supposedly, all magic is built on the concept that all realities can be reshaped by tapping into the existing power that is found in either themselves, the Universe, or other dimensions. ** '''Asgardian Magic - '''Asgardians are well aware of magic and have studied it for millennia. The Asgardian people do not see their magic as some elusive "mystical energy", they instead consider it to be an advanced field of science and part of every living being. Their transportation, architecture, weapons and even medical care are based upon using a blend of magical forces and technology. Their society features many legends about magical creatures and sorcery. ** '''Eldritch Magic - '''The Eldritch Magic utilized by the Masters of the Mystic Arts, is a light-based magic that produces sparks and fiery energy in a yellow/orange color palette. It can be used to generate constructs of tangible energy, such as melee weapons, shields or cast spells by conjuring specific formations with the fiery energy. It also gives off light and warmth. ** '''Dark Dimensional Magic - '''Dark Dimension Magic is a magic that is forbidden by the Ancient One, (whom however used it to expand her lifespan so she could live longer to keep an eye on other members of the Masters of the Mystic Arts). The reason why she forbade this magic was because channeling energy from the Dark Dimension would open oneself to Dormammu's influence. The effects of using this spell include having a symbol burned on the user's forehead and an expanded lifespan to the point of near-immortality; however, any user who did not fully understand the Dark Dimension would gradually become a Mindless One, potentially condemning the user to an eternity of suffering. ** '''MDNA - '''Similar to Eldritch Magic, MDNA is a magic that is utilized by Sebastien Druid and is a light based magic that produces bursts of light energy in a light green or cyan color palette. It can be used to generate Constructs of Tangible Energy like Eldritch magic, such as weapons, shields, or cast spells with the energy. The difference is that this MDNA doesn't draw power from Dimensions, but from within its own mutation and/or elements and celestial things. ** '''Chaos Magic - '''Chaos Magic is the name of a magic so powerful that it was thought to be non-existent by even the Sorcerer Supreme himself. This magic can manipulate, warp and reconstruct the very fabric of existence and reality to the user's very whims and bring about total destruction to the cosmos. Under the tutoring of Agatha Harkness, a woman named Wanda would later go on to learn to harness this mystic Chaos Energy as Chaos Magic (without knowing its true name at first) and use it to a variety of effects beyond the simple Hexes which she innately performed with it previously. '''Abilities * Varies Weaknesses * '''No Momentum - '''In order for a Sorcerer to use its magic, they need physical momentum with their hands and/or arms. Trivia * TBA